Simplify the following expression: ${-r+5-8r-1}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-r - 8r} + {5 - 1}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-9r} + {5 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9r} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $-9r+4$